Soma in the World of Black Blood
by LokiLaufeyson'sGirlfriend
Summary: Soul and Maka meet in the room where the demon dwells. what happens when there is lust hanging in the air and there is an insatiable thirst for blood. its a mini lemon... :D dont hate!
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR's NOTE**_

_**hi all of u! this is my first lemon (if you can consider it that) and i hope that you will forgive give me cuz i did this over night. enjoy and make sure to review. BTW! i know that you are thinking, "VampireAcademyDevil wrote this story and you must be plajorizing!" i am the same Rose that you have known... all the stories now will be put under this pen name... sorry for all the trouble but i hope that you do enjoy this story i spruced up for you!i should be putting the next chapter up in the next 3 days because i got some requests saying, "continue this story!" so i will. hope that you have a great weekend my fellow weapons and meisters. And remember to sleep with one eye open because, if you remember, will switch out your when you are deep asleep. XD jkjk! make sure to review!**_

_**quick shoutout to Alexandria Perez for editing an proof reading this story for me!**_

_**disclaimer: i dont own anything! i wish i did so i could have soul to myself! haha!**_

* * *

Soul found himself in the familiar, dimly lit room. The walls and floors were black, and there was an obsidian desk in the middle of the room, with two wooden chairs pushed in. The sconces were burning bright red and a record was skipping around, playing the same tedious tune over and over. Soul looked around for the Red Devil that always talked of getting stronger. He sat down on one of the chairs and waited for something, anything to happen. All he did was wait.

Maka woke up to find herself wrapped up in a mess of red silk blankets, on a crescent shaped bed in a sea of mist. She was wearing a strapless dress the color of midnight, tight as a second skin. She looked down at her feet and saw black stilettos she didn't remember putting on. Her hair was put up in an intricate bun, wondering why she looked like this, she walked out of bed and stood in the middle of the room. She took in her surroundings and saw a floor length mirror with a convoluted design etched into the wooden frame. She saw her reflection, not knowing what to expect, she leaned forward and examined her reflection. Her face was pale and her jade green eyes glittered and shone even more. There was a generous amount of black mascara to define her lashes. Her lips were blood red and plump, and her cheek bones we flushed pink. She was taken aback by the sudden change of appearance. She looked back at her reflection and saw the mirror shift. Maka tilted her head and frowned, she knew that something was up.

The whole room seemed to shimmer and soon, she was in a black room with Soul, who was in a black pinstripe suit, a red button up shirt and a black tie to complete the look. He was sitting on a chair, his back facing her, snoring loudly. She giggled and took the chair across from him. Maka leaned back and rested her head against the chair back. _**FART! **_Maka stiffened and looked around to see Soul, half awake and scared shitless, he had farted himself awake. Maka suppressed a laugh and started coughing to hide her giggles. Soul glared at her and snarled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You just FARTED yourself awake! Haha!" Maka burst out laughing.

He grimaced, and slammed his head on the table. Maka clasped her hands together and leaned forward. The music was still reiterating and became a part of the background. Soul looked up at her green eyes and he saw, reflected was his true form, a death scythe in the hands of the great meister. Maka looked into Soul's red eyes and saw an untamed animal, trapped in a cage.

"Good day, wouldn't you agree?" the Red Devil materialized and had a sinister smile. "Let's liven up the mood, shall we?" he wobbled over to the record player and set it to the edge of the disk. The phonograph started and jazz kicked up and the sconces burned even brighter. The desk and chairs disappeared, leaving Soul and Maka standing with their fingers intertwined.

"Good. Why don't you dance? Must be bored, so you should enjoy each other's company." The Red Devil vanished and left Maka and Soul standing in the middle of the dark and dismal room. Soul put his hands on her waist and started to sway. Maka rested her head on his shoulder. He smelled of mint and something else that she couldn't point out. All she knew was that he smelled incredible. They swayed to the calm jazz, when Soul decided to strike up a conversation.

"How long has it been since, you know, we hung out? Just you and me?" He asked with a faltering tone. "I ask because Kid and Black Star always hang around us. Blair is always at the dorm." He started to blush, showing Maka that he actually did have a heart. She giggled and started to blush too.

"I get what you mean. Everyone hangs around us and I just can't stand the fact that Black Star is so conceded and arrogant! Ugh!" she ranted. Maka remembered that Soul was still there, caught herself, looked back up and smiled. "At least he is a good meister."

They kept on swaying until three songs past. They were still dancing when the record started to skip around, playing the detestable tune again and again. Maka tripped and stepped on Soul's foot, causing him to yelp.

"Damn it! God! That hurt! Oww!" Soul shouted and grabbed his foot in agony. Maka stepped on his foot with her heel. "What was that for?" Soul exclaimed. "What if you fell on-"he never finished his sentence. He stumbled backwards and fell towards the hard surface beneath his feet. He grabbed Maka and pulled her down with him, causing her to fall on top of him, not like it was the first time.

Maka lifted her head and made eye contact, causing them both to blush insanely. She straddled Soul, not wishing to be in that situation, she started to get up.

"Don't." Soul looked at her with those eyes always seemed to be on fire. "Stay." He pleaded.

Maka came back down, but didn't JUST lie on top of him. She went straight to his lips and kissed them with a passion and longing that she had never felt so strongly before. Soul, unprepared for the sudden gesture, tried pushed her away, but couldn't. He yearned for her passion, her fire. He wanted this. He wanted her.

Maka tried to dominate, but Soul was stronger. She wasn't surprised and neither was Soul. They kept on kissing, but when Soul ran his tongue across her lip, they both lost it. Maka started to grind up against Soul's leg. Soul grabbed her hips and brought her up to his own, never removing their lips from the others'. She dug her hands into his back and grabbed his shoulders while Soul slid his hands down. She smiled as she kissed him. He flipped her over and knocked the wind out of her. Soul stopped and his hands went down to the zipper on his pants. Maka knew where this was going and she hesitated.

"I love you, Soul." She looked at him with longing eyes.

"I love you too." He replied, sincerely.

They made love on the floor, rolling over anything in their way. Soul ripped off his shirt and jacket, leaving him in his pinstripe pants. She looked at Soul's scar, going from his left shoulder to his right hip. She felt sorry for what she had done, but she didn't let that stop her. Soul had torn off her dress, leaving Maka's body completely exposed. Thrusting and gasping for air, they pulled each other closer. Their bodies intertwined and they were overwhelmed with a montage of emotions.

They had never been closer.

Maka woke up to the screeching of her alarm clock. She was shocked to realize that it was only a dream. She pulled up her blanket to cover herself and realized she was naked. She sat up and heard her blanket rustle next to her. She looked down and saw Soul, sound asleep, covered only partially by a blanket.

She screamed and fell out of bed, scrambling for the blanket. Soul woke up, startled and disoriented, wondering why she screamed. Maka knew that it wasn't just a dream.

_**Author's note**_

_**thanks for reading! now review and tell me if i should have death the kdi rape someone!**_

_**hahaha!NOT a joke... i mean it... REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note_**

**_Hiya! up with another chapter to this story. I had to rewrite this 3 times because my damn computer hates me... (JK! its just that i had to restart it to upload crap.) Anyhow, i end up digressing yet again. I hope that you will read this! And plz review! i feel like no one reads it... show you care by putting up a review! thank you! _**

**_BTW! tell me some other pairings you'll like to read about and i'll choose whether to do them or not, K?_**

**_Have fun reading!_**

**_~SoulEaterEvans'Girlfriend_**

* * *

She screamed and fell out of bed, scrambling for the blanket. Soul woke up, startled and disoriented, wondering why she screamed. Maka knew that it wasn't just a dream.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed Soul?" Maka screeched. It was 6:49 am and the sun was coming up, being as creepy as ever. "When did you- why are you naked?" She was in complete and utter shock, wanting to chop Soul's head to pieces. For once, she had a loss for words. Her blush was as red as a cherry tomato.

"Sheesh, calm down Maka." Soul managed to pry one eye open and look at her. He couldn't see very well but he knew for a fact that she was on the floor and blushing like crazy. He didn't want to talk about the sex dream he had last night about Maka so made up a lie. "I had a nightmare so came in here…" his vision cleared up and got a pretty good glimpse at her. Her ash blonde hair was down, glued to her pale and sweaty forehead. Maka's jade green eyes usually had a shine and a luster to them but her eyes were even more so. Her blush was bright red compared to her naturally pale skin, making the dark blue blanket covering them both to make Maka look like a ghost.

Soul forced his other eye open and hoisted himself up so that he was leaning on his right arm.

"Why are you on the floor? Bugs can get on you!" Soul tried to avoid the topic of why they were both naked. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Maka… CHOP!" She got her history book that was resting on the nightstand and smacked him on the head, spine down, so hard that he saw the sun circling his white hair for a good five minutes. She was scowling, getting irritated.

"I said, why are you naked?" Maka had the book in position for the next blow if Soul didn't answer her question.

He sighed and scratched his head. "I had this creepy dream. I fell asleep in my bed, I remember that but… my dream…" he didn't finish his sentence. He lowered his head and saw the dream clearly in his mind. In the Black Blood room, on the checkered tile flooring, clothes strewn everywhere.

"Your dream… you-we had sex, right?" The book fell to the floor and Maka's wrathful expression was loosening up, turning it into a blank look.

Upon hearing this, Soul looked back up to see Maka smiling. He was surprised to see her happy, or at least, faking the smile. She got up, causing the blanket to fall to the ground, and turned towards the door.

"It's 7:12. You better get ready for school, besides, I'm not getting back in bed." She said with a cocky attitude. She grabbed the towel hanging by the door and headed to their shared bathroom, closing it shut.

_Damn. Didn't think that would happen in a million years._ Soul chuckled, fixed her bed and left the room to head to his own.

Maka turned the hot water on and washed her dream away in 6 short minutes. The smell of mint and rosemary leaves settled her nerves. _Damn. Didn't think that would happen in a million years. _She giggled to herself. She turned the water off, dried herself and walked casually to her room.

She wore the same long-sleeved button-up shirt with the yellow vest and her infamous striped green tie. She slipped on her red plaid skirt before strapping her combat boots to her feet. Maka went to the dresser and put up her hair into her signature ponytails and headed out the door.

Soul put his boxers on; they had little scythes on them and pulled his red jeans over them. He slipped on his shirt, buttoned up his Soul Eater jacket and finished off his look with the recognized head band. He struggled to put his shoes on and then walked out to see Maka, all ready for another day at the DWMA.

* * *

_**Alrighty then! Show you care by putting a review! thank you! ^^**_


End file.
